Changes
by lovely rubber boots
Summary: James could hardly concentrate on the lesson. In fact, all day he’d been unable to focus, his mind still trying to wrap it’s self around the great injustice that Dominique Weasley had inflicted upon him.


**Change**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.****..**

**Thanks in advance for reveiws!**

* * *

"I can't believe her!" James growled, sinking lower in his chair in potions. He could hardly concentrate on the lesson. In fact, all day he'd been unable to focus, his mind still trying to wrap it's self around the great injustice that Dominique Weasley had inflicted upon him.

"I don't know what you were expecting James," Lucy told him as she finished chopping her salamander tail and added it to her potion, "Of course she was going to turn you in – oh for goodness sake James, you haven't even started your potion!"

"I'm too upset," he pouted, but half heartedly he sat up and tossed his poorly skinned Halverman nut into the boiling water and volcano salt mixture in his cauldron. Rather than turning the correct pale green color the mixture sputtered unpleasantly and turned a dark blueish green.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and carefully stirred her potion clockwise.

"You could have easily avoided this situation James. Either by using your map, the cloak or – merlin forbid – not sneaking out at one AM when Dominique's on duty. You know she has a sixth sense for when one of us is out…" Lucy lectured him.

"Yeah, that's because before she made Head Girl she would have been sneaking out with me. And it's Albus' week to have the map a cloak. Little weirdo. He probably is using it just to get food from the kitchens or to study longer in the library," James scowled, adding a drop of lavender to his cauldron. There was a small poof of black steam and James rolled his eyes. Lucy's had had purple steam. His potion was still wrong – not that he was expecting anything else in his hysterical emotional state. He'd been betrayed by his own cousin.

"Well James, I don't know what to tell you, but people change. Even Dominique,"

"Yeah, well, whatever," was his only response.

After adding a few drops of snake's venom to her potion, Lucy took a seat and took her hair out of her pony tail. The potion just needed to stew for thirty minutes or so. She'd been planning on finishing her homework for arthimancy while it brewed, but James seemed a better use of her time.

"You can't blame her for changing. We've all changed. You've seen people change before,"

James was silent.

"It's only natural. Would you still have Dominique be the trouble causer if it meant it kept her from getting a job in the ministry? Would you have Louis still be quiet and shy, still complaining about his inability to have a girlfriend? Would you have Lily-" Lucy stopped herself. She'd been about to ask if he'd rather have Lily still be tiny and innocent instead of a budding flirt, but she knew the answer and it wouldn't help her cause, "Would you rather that Roxanne was still boy crazy? Would you rather that Freddie was still awkward and friendless?" Lucy pressed James for answers.

"Fine, but I don't see why Dominique had to give me detention and take away house points," James crossed his arms not moving from his deep slouch despite the fact that it was time to add his ginger root.

"Because James, if she didn't give you detention and take away house points it wouldn't be true to her new self. Don't worry about it. Your losing five house points isn't a big deal – you were already going to lose the house cup to Ravenclaw and your detention is at a good time, and it's only organizing with Professer Junwell – that's not bad at all. He's actually a really nice guy," Lucy smiled hopefully at her cousin.

"Whatever,"

"Now, you should really start chopping your salamander –oh and add your ginger root too - because you're going to have to do that soon," Lucy advised him before looking into her own cauldron. Perfect. She smiled, self satisfied. Even if she'd been unable to help James very much, she could still make a damn good potion.

* * *

read and reveiw = love.


End file.
